Puppy Time
by WarriorNinjaRed22
Summary: We all know Wolf was experimented on, especially during Winter. What happens when those scientists make a mistake? Something is in Wolf's DNA. Its cute, but troubling. ON HOLD


**Author Note: This is an idea me and my friends came up with at lunch (Fabulous Lunch Ideas XD) No hate please and I may break in the story to fangirl. I am sorry but Wolf as a puppy is just too cute not to.**

 **Disclaimer! None of the characters belong to me! All credit for the characters go to Marissa Myers. The Idea was mine, InfnityandBeyond227, and another friends so please do not take without giving credit**

The crew was having dinner, celebrating the return to Earth, when Wolf first felt it. There was a strange, almost tingling feeling in his stomach. Wolf stopped for a moment, and proceeded to choke on his tomato. The crew stopped their conversation and looked at him in concern. He swallowed and smiled slightly. "I'm OK. I just felt a little strange for a second." Scarlet let out a strained laugh, and Wolf could see her eyes held concern. "Well after what those lunars did to you? Who wouldn't feel weird." The crew nodded and continued to conversation at hand. Wolf reached over and touched Scarlet's hand for a moment. He stared at his now misshapen hand before pulling back. "I think I am gonna go lay down." Scarlet nodded and watched as Wolf disappeared. He went into his bedroom and literally fell onto his bed with a sigh.

Wolf woke and the feeling was still there. -maybe some breakfast will work.- He rolled out of bed and landed with a huff. He pushed his way out the door and into the kitchen. Scarlett and Thorne were sitting at the table, chatting. "Hey Scar?" Scarlet paused and looked around. She shrugged and turned back around. "Hey Scar! I am talking to you! And how did you get so big!" Scarlet turned around and looked down. A small grey puppy was standing on the floor staring up at Scarlet. She gasped and sat on the floor. "A puppy!" Wolf looked around in confusion. "So what's for breakfast Scar? And what about a puppy?" Scarlet screamed and the puppy fell down backwards. "Wolf?!" Scarlet gasped. The puppy sat up and rubbed its head with it's paws. "Ya who else would it be." Thorne burst out laughing and Scarlet and puppy Wolf turned to him. "What's so funny?" Wolf asked, tilting his head.

 **(Ok let's take a moment to imagine and fangirl. And go)**

Thorne stood and walked over to the puppy. "Well Wolf, you ah. How do I put this?" He exchanged a look with Scarlet and grabbed a silver tray off of the counter. He set it on the floor and motioned for Wolf to come closer. Wolf waddled **(Waddled OMG)** over to the tray and glanced at it. "Oh a puppy." He said, sitting down with a huff. "A PUPPY!" He sprang to his feet, with his fur fluffed out. "I am a WOLF. I mean Human! I mean…" Wolf paused and looked at himself. "I am not a fluffy puppy!" He yapped, his puppy body bouncing up and down. He paused for a moment with a baffled look on his face. "Is my voice really that high?" Scarlet and Thorne dissolved into laughter. Wolf bounced up to Scarlet and put his paws on her legs. "It's not funny!" He yelped. Scarlet shook her head. "It's a little funny!"

Wolf sat on the floor with a growl and Thorn pulled himself together long enough to sit on the floor. "How did this happen?" Wolf shook his head. "I don't know I just went to sleep." Scarlet lay on her stomach and Wolf's puppy body took over. He was clambering onto her back and snuggling in her hair and sweatshirt. Thorne was laughing again when Wolf's head popped up beside Scarlets. "We have to fix me." Scarlet pulled Wolf off of her back and into her lap. "What if it was the scientists?" Wolf looked up at Scarlet with big eyes. "Your right! Something must have gone wrong in the experiments." There was a crash in the hallway and Scarlet scooped up Wolf. "I will put him in my room." Wolf struggled in Scarlet's arms for a moment. "Thorne please don't tell anyone about this! I don't wanna be laughed at." Thorne came and patted his head and smiled. "Ok Wolf!" Scarlet stood and walked down the hall. Wolf followed quickly on her heels and wagged his tail. Scarlet opened her door and Wolf raced in. He investigated everything with his little puppy body shaking with excitement. He turned to Scarlet and smiled at her. "Everything is so big now!" Scarlet laughed and watched him for a few minutes as he snuffled around her room. Wolf was in the process of sniffing through her shoes when a knock came at the door. Wolf froze and stared at the door for a second. Scarlet grabbed Wolf and pushed him under the bed. "Stay quiet!" She said quickly. She stood and opened to door. Cinder stood and looked around awkwardly. "Have you seen Wolf?" She asked. Scarlet stood for a moment, thinking. "He, he said he was going for a walk earlier." Cinder nodded. "Thanks Scarlet! Hey are you Ok? You look pale." Scarlet shook her head quickly. "Ya I am fine, just feeling, ruffled I guess." Cinder nodded and pulled the door closed behind her. Scarlet flipped the lock quietly and sunk to the floor. Wolf scampered out from under her bed and crawled into her lap. "I guess I am gonna spend the day with you." He said with a small yawn. **(Fangirl now)**

Scarlet pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. Wolf was lying, curled on her sweatshirt, on the floor. After a few minutes, he had climbed onto her bed and was curled next to Scarlet. She smiled and rolled over, putting her hand on his back.

Wolf woke and felt Scarlet's hair in his face. He opened his eyes, smiled and let her scent roll over him. He felt Scarlet shift in his arms and closed his eyes. - Wait arms?- he thought. His eyes snapped open and he sighed. Scarlett had one of his arms under her side and her head, almost snuggling it. His other hand lay on her side and he slowly moved it away. He lay there awkwardly, before she rolled over. "Mm Good morning Wolf." Wolf snorted and Scarlet's eyes snapped open. She let out a little squeak and pulled out of his arms. Wolf smiled and slipped out of her bed, gratefully in his clothes from yesterday. Wolf opened the door and saw Cress sitting in the hallway. She looked up and squeaked in surprise. She took a moment to look between him and Scarlet's room, and her eyes got big. Wolf's eyes also got big and his face went red. "Wait no Cress! Nothing!" Cress dissolved into laughter and blushing and raced back into her room. Wolf stood for a moment and growled. "I never want to be a puppy again!"

 **Sorry to replace the Chapter but I forgot the disclaimer and I wanted to put it in quickly. The second chapter is already finished and should be up in about a week!**


End file.
